


Thanks, Annelie

by PyrophobicDragon



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrophobicDragon/pseuds/PyrophobicDragon
Summary: College AU. It's Curran's birthday weekend, and his boyfriend might have an early present for him.





	Thanks, Annelie

Curran held his breath, concentrating on not dropping Ezelith as she grinned and waved and blew kisses at the cheering audience. He waited a beat, then another, then another, then caught her as she dismounted. Then, in a single-file line, the squad exited the field.

Once they were in the tunnel under the bleachers, all professionalism went out the window and the cheerleaders erupted into conversation and congratulations. Curran put on a smile and accepted and returned a few back pats and hugs, but he mostly stayed quiet. Honestly, he just wanted to change, shower, and go the hell home and see his boyfriend.

When he pushed open the door to the locker room, however, he stopped so suddenly that Orion bumped into his back. Orion leaned around him to see what made him pause, then burst into laughter.

Heinwald, Curran’s boyfriend of three years, his fellow criminal science major, and definitely not an athlete looked up from one of the benches. “Good afternoon, Curran,” he said casually, as if they had bumped into each other at the library instead of suddenly appearing in the locker room that normal students were forbidden from entering.

“Now what the hell are you doing here?” Curran asked. He walked closer, not believing his eyes quite yet.

Heinwald blinked innocently up at him. “I needed to speak with Annelie before your routine. Since I had already successfully snuck into here, I figured I might as well wait for you here to say hello. Now that I’ve greeted you, I’ll be going now.” Closing his book, he stood up, grabbing a black canvas bag that had been leaning against his feet.

Very little of that sentence made sense to Curran. “You snuck in to talk to Annelie? Why?”

"Oh, she just had something I asked her to get." Heinwald sidled a little closer to the exit.

Curran reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Nn-nn, you're not going anywhere until you answer some questions. What did...why Annelie in particular?"

Somewhere behind him, Fritz snorted. And Orion mumbled something that sounded strangely like, “You’ll find out…”

Curran dropped Heinwald's wrist and whirled around to face his fellow cheerleaders. “Do you two know what’s going on?” he demanded. “And is this related to the fact that the girls kept on giggling whenever they so much as looked at me?” The other members of the cheer squad had been acting strange throughout the whole day. Since it didn’t appear actively malicious, he had let it go, but now he’s starting to suspect that a prank was being pulled on him.

Suddenly, a pair of cool hands land on his cheeks. Heinwald turned it towards him and drew him in for a long, slow kiss. Despite himself, Curran found all thought flying out his ears as he instinctively leans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Heinwald’s waist.

After what feels like both an eternity and a mere second, Heinwald pulled away and wiggled out of his grip. “Don’t worry about it, partner,” he said. And he disappeared out the locker room door in a flash.

Curran stared after him, dumbfounded. They were not a couple prone to PDA. They didn’t even hug in front of their closest friends. A tiniest working portion of his brain suggested that he’d just been played, but most of his mind is currently in the process of freaking the fuck out.

Orion was downright convulsing with silent laughter now. Despite his shit-eating grin, Fritz was much more sympathetic, thankfully, and he mysteriously advised Curran, “Seriously, don’t worry about it. It’s not anything bad. Trust Heinwald to show you a good time, okay?”

Orion managed to wheeze out, “He sure will be--” before Fritz kicked him.

Well. This didn’t answer any of his questions, but Fritz was right. Curran, despite all of the dumb things Heinwald has done in the past, does trust him.

...But what the fuck was “a good time” supposed to mean?

***

As he left the locker room after changing and showering and making sure that he didn’t forget any of his shit again, Fritz called, “Happy early birthday.”

Curran paused and called back, “Thanks.” He had almost forgotten that his birthday was this weekend.

“Are you going to the party?” Orion asked, busily texting away yet another new squeeze of his.

He did a double-take. “Orion...did you seriously just ask me if I was going to my own damn birthday party?”

“Well, you and your boy never attend any of my other parties!” Orion complained, finally looking pu from his phone.

Which was true. Orion’s parties were usually too wild for the two of them, so usually even if they did attend they usually ended up leaving in ten minutes or less. He and Heinwald both preferred a quieter existance, since he was pretty introverted (and religious--though that didn’t stop some people he knew) and Heinwald was just a massive fucking nerd.

“Euden’s hosting this party, though, and he’s a good kid.” Euden was very thoughtful. He wouldn’t let anyone start doing anything at his party that Curran would be uncomfortable with. And if they did, he had two massively strong friends--Ranzal, the star football player, and Elisanne, who was rumored to be Olympics-bound--who were always ready to kindly show people who disappointed Euden to the door.

A wide, besotted grin appeared on Orion’s face. “Yeah, Euden’s a cutie. Which is, like, the sole reason I’m going.”

“Good to know that you’re not going to wish me a happy birthday,” Curran said dryly.

“Attend your birthday party for you? Perish the thought! You’re already taken, after all.” 

Curran rolled his eyes. “I’m leaving now.”

As he did, Orion yelled, “If you ever leave your boy, I’m swooping in for him!”

The stadium was still filled with the sound of people yelling and cheering, but Curran was never particularly interested in football, to be honest. And besides, even if he was, he’d still choose to head home so he can interrogate Heinwald and hopefully get him to let something slip.

On the bus, Curran tried to work out what Heinwald had planned. He ended up drawing a blank. Honestly, who knew what was going through that guy’s head at any given moment?

Well, apparently this time, all the other cheerleaders did. He just hoped that it wasn't too bad.

The bus dropped him off a ways away from their neighborhood, but he had a shortcut he usually took along a walking trail to get home faster. He and Heinwald owned an actual house. Or rather, Heinwald did, since he was mega-fucking-rich, and he let Curran live with him. While that meant that they lived quite a ways away from the main campus, it was ultimately a small price to pay after Curran nearly went insane living in the dorms his first year.

Plus, when walking home, he often sees dogs and the occasional cat being walked. Today he spotted two dogs. He petted both of them.

A little while later, Curran opened up their front door, dropped his bags on the floor, greeted their cat, and immediately went to go find Heinwald.

He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen or his study. But the bedroom door was closed, and Heinwald never fucking remembered to close any door. 

When Curran opened up the bedroom, his jaw immediately dropped to the floor.

Heinwald was reading on the bed. Normal. Except he was wearing a cheerleading outfit. Not normal. And it was the women’s cheerleading outfit. Holy fuck.

Heinwald shut his book and put it aside, looking quite obviously amused. After a few stuttering starts and stops, Curran managed to find his voice long enough to croak out, “What the hell are you wearing?”

Standing up from the bed, Heinwald crossed his arms and replied, “I thought that you would be well-acquainted with what I’m wearing.”

“Do a twirl,” Curran ordered. Heinwald immediately obeyed--and that was doing funny things to his insides--dropping his arms and spinning around slowly enough so Curran could see the outfit from all angles. The tiered ruffled skirt in their school colors that barely covered his ass. The cropped top exposing his alarmingly-prominent ribs. He even had the knee stockings and an added pair of matching heels from his own collection.

“What do you think?” Heinwald asked. To most people’s ears, it would sound like his usual deadpan self, but Curran could hear the undercurrent of cheekiness. He knew full well what Curran thought, he just wanted to hear it, the vain little shit.

“You look hot as  _ fuck. _ ”

Heinwald laughed. Smoothing down the back of his skirt, he commented, “I was considering wearing this to your birthday party. However--”

“No, no, no,” Curran interrupted, wagging a finger at him, “You’re keeping it right in here where only I can see it.”

Heinwald laughed again. “As I was saying before you rudely interrupted, I became too impatient to show you, and I also wanted you to be actually present for your party.”

Fair point. If Heinwald had walked into the party wearing that, Curran would be gone for the entire fucking evening--or for the entire evening, fucking. 

But right now...they were all alone in their own house.

Without further ado, Curran barreled into Heinwald, knocking him over onto his back onto the bed and causing him to give a brief yelp of surprise. Running one hand through his long hair--always a favorite of his--he immediately shoved the other hand up the short skirt, groping his way up. Pulling back to look a slightly dazed-looking Heinwald in the eye, Curran commented dryly, “What did you expect would happen?”

Heinwald gave him a wicked grin. “This.”

And of course, there was nothing Curran could do but kiss the smug look off of his stupid face.

**Author's Note:**

> Short oneshot while I work on some longer fics. I might write some more fics in this AU, since college AUs are fun. Also I'm here to spread the gospel of Heinwald in skirts.


End file.
